


Costumes Solve Everything

by Space_Kry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kry/pseuds/Space_Kry
Summary: Remus hates Halloween, and won't go to the Marauders last Halloween party at Hogwarts. Sirius takes it upon himself to fix this, by using costumes.





	Costumes Solve Everything

Sirius Black loves the thirty first of October, the time of year when he can dress up however he wants and not be judged too harshly for whatever costume he chooses.  
Remus Lupin despises Halloween. Being a werewolf makes it less of the fun experience others have because he is actually a monster, and he doesn’t want to flaunt that.

“Come on Moony, you can’t bail on the Halloween party! It’s going to be epic! And we are all going to be there, it’s important. This is our last year at Hogwarts, we need to make it memorable. And you have yet to come to any of our Halloween parties! It’s not a Marauder event without one of the Marauders.” James had tried that spiel about five times already, he gets the same response each time. Remus packs his books away and leaves the library, or the common room, or the Great Hall, basically wherever they happen to be at the time that James brings it up. The conversation is dropped and not brought back up, it’s a good thing they start planning early.  
Remus went to every other party the Marauders threw, the Halloween one was the only that he refused to go to every year. Sirius wanted to change that, he wanted to make it so tempting to go that Remus could not dream of saying no. He just had to try and figure out what to do about it that could make their wolfy friend to go. He would spend days plotting if he had to, if it would get Remus to actually go to the damn party instead of blowing them off like every other year. He has just over a month to convince him to go.

“Operation: Moony Is Being An Insufferable Prat And Needs To Go To The Halloween Party No Matter What - is a go.” Sirius came up with the name himself and no one would deny him his joy in making it up, even though it would never be used again. The three Marauders whose names are not in the title of their plan, plus Lily and Marlene are sat in the boys dorm room, listening to Sirius pace around the room and explain his plan to get Remus to go to the stupid party. Lily knows that there is more likely going to be some fight over this at some point, but it is also extremely common knowledge that when Sirius Black and James Potter put their minds to something they will stop at nothing; just look at James’ unrelenting chase after Lily’s affections. So if anyone can get Stubborn Werewolf to do something, it is those two boys.   
“So Plan A goes like this: Lily you will find out who Remus has a thing for, since he won’t tell any of us and he trusts you. We will then convince that person to ask Remus to go to it, telling them that he would only go if someone he wasn’t constantly hearing from asked.” Sirius is much too excited about extorting his friend and using his feelings against him, it’s probably just his need to make sure the party is perfect though. Even though everyone else in the room knows that finding out Remus likes someone else would probably cause a meltdown only fixable by large amounts of Firewhiskey and drugs.  
“And if that doesn’t work, what then Black?” Marlene asks him the question, though she hasn’t looked away from the book she’s been holding for the last twenty minutes. Sirius pauses pacing long enough to send her a withering look before jumping into Plan B.  
“We leave a trail of chocolate to the party the night of, he’ll follow it!” James is the only one who laughs at that plan, thinking it was just a joke of his best friend/brother, when he realises it wasn’t a joke he stops laughing and levels him with a deadpan stare.  
“Mate, that isn’t going to work, Moony is too smart to follow the chocolate, anyway he’ll probably hole himself up in the library or something at the time of the party, you know how he gets around this time of year, everyone joking about going as things like werewolves and how it gets to him.” Sirius nods along, though everyone knows he’s probably just reworking Plan B in his head so that he doesn’t sound like too much of an idiot, and not actually paying any attention.  
“Plan B...uh, group costume? We could go as some those muggles from that musical movie he liked, the ones with the leather jackets and the car? Or Star Wars, we could use our wands as light sabers! That would be really cool...Why are you all staring at me like that?” He looks like a sad puppy as James explains that him and Lily are already going as Sandy and Danny from Grease, because it is Lily’s favourite movie at the moment. When Sirius looked hopefully at Peter and Marlene they both made excuses about already having their costumes and that they can’t change them now.  
“But that was such a good idea guys! I don’t have a Plan C, so Plan A needs to work. Though I’m going to try and think of a new Plan B because you guys fell through on me.” He falls dramatically onto James’ bed, since Lily and Marlene are on his and he needed the room to be a drama queen.  
“You and Remus could go in matching costumes, find out what his favourite movie or book is and go as people from that? I’m sure if you just talked to him you’d find a way to get him to go.” Lily rolls her eyes, already knowing that if Sirius just talked to Remus he could convince the stubborn werewolf to go without resorting to blackmail, bribes or ridiculous group costumes.  
“Lils, you’re a genius! I could kiss you if you weren’t dating my best mate, and, ya know, if I liked girls. New Plan A, Plan B is the manipulation method.” He grins as he jumps up, ready to investigate one of his best friends for details on what he could make the other wear for Halloween. Leaving his other friends behind to talk about plans for Halloween and the year ahead.

Sirius found Remus hiding up in the Astronomy Tower, smoking something muggles called ‘pot’, Sirius enjoyed it, it wasn’t magical like other things they had tried over the last two years but it gave him a nice buzzed feeling that made him feel more relaxed, and it made Moony more laughy which always brought a smile to Sirius when in a bad mood. Dropping beside his friend and taking the joint from him was such a natural thing, it was like any other lazy autumn afternoon, except Sirius had a goal he couldn’t let drugs distract him from. Though he wasn’t going to deny the alluring smoke of it’s goal of corrupting him more than he already has been corrupted.  
“Moooony, I want to play a game with you.” His voice is affectionate, the tone reserved only for Remus, though the others didn’t know that Sirius spoke differently to him than to any of them, it was a secret that the two kept, though neither realised there was something to hold as secret. It’s a light tone of voice for someone normally yelling, it's sweet and full of the warmth that he lacks with other people. Sirius would deny it, and Remus would probably say he never noticed that Sirius spoke to him in a way different to the others. But they both know, yet they won’t admit it, nor will either admit why it is such a good affect on them.  
“Pads, if this game involves the removal of clothes I will refuse you straight away.” Not even looking at his friend Remus waits for an explanation of the game, and for his joint back. He knows that Sirius will get to the point soon, and that it will probably not be about stripping, or at least it better not be, the last time a game involved that they lost fifty points from Gryffindor each and managed to mentally scar three teachers; not too bad in the scheme of things, but still Remus was not looking forward to recreating that experience any time soon.  
“No no no! It’s a questions game, I ask a question and you answer, then you ask and I answer? Pretty easy, yeah?” Sirius smiles, white teeth sparkling ridiculously in the sunlight it’s the sort of thing that muggle musicians write about in their cheesy love songs that James has gotten addicted to, Remus wishes he could see that smile more often, the unguarded one, the one that is just pure happiness, it makes him understand all of those songs. But those smiles are as rare as Remus’ own, he knows too well that such smiles are not easy to achieve, but when they are granted they take away his breath.  
“Alright, you’re on Padfoot.” He’s going to need another hit before answering any questions, especially if Sirius asks about relationships or something along those lines, because he can not reveal anything while this sober, especially his lack of sexual experience, or the fact he is in love with his best friend. The happy grin on Sirius’ face is so puppy-like Remus expects to see a wagging tail behind his friend, he knows what that looks like as well, from the times Sirius has actually been happy while in dog form.  
“Awesome! So, what’s your favourite movie?” The question is so quick and practiced, it’s like Sirius was planning this all along, which he had been but Remus didn’t need to know that. After several moments of waiting, a long drag on the blunt and another several moments of silence Remus answers in a quiet voice, “I’ve always really loved Sleeping Beauty, I don’t know why, it came out before I was born, only by a year, but still. But it was a really pretty movie, and it was a light thing in my life when I was a child. It always made me smile when the fairies would change the dress colour or when the good beat the evil. I know it’s childish and not very manly of me, but I have always had a soft spot for that movie because of what it means to me.”  
It’s a part of his past he doesn’t share much about, his childhood was always sort of sad the way it was told to them, Sirius was always curious about the good parts, because someone as amazing as Remus couldn’t have come from a terrible background, he had to have good before the terrible events that happened after the attack. So finding out he liked a light hearted movie, at least he assumes, he didn’t get a chance to watch muggle film until he went to the Potter’s and they watched ones Remus suggested, finding out his love for such a movie made Sirius feel like he knew Remus a bit better than he had before.  
“Okay. Well, my turn to ask, huh? I don’t know, I didn’t really plan… Uh. Shakespeare! I mean, wha-what Shakespeare is it you like?” The question is something that popped into his head, Remus hadn’t planned questions, he doesn’t normally need to ask because Sirius is really open about everything, and they hadn’t ever played a game like this one before. So he thought about something broad that could be answered easily.  
“My mum had me read them when I was younger, in Latin, English and French so I can’t say I like it that much. But Hamlet sticks with me now, sad guy with a great nerdy friend and two idiot friends? A messed up family. I feel like it explains me pretty well.” The barking laugh is self-deprecating, and Remus hates it, he wants the full laugh that Sirius has when a prank has gone well, or when Snape is in trouble, the one that makes butterflies fill his stomach and make him want to smile and laugh with him. “What book are you reading for fun right now?”  
“You never let me dwell on what you’ve just revealed do you?” The shrug and the lazy grin is the only answer Remus gets from his best friend/crush/completely-platonic-sleep-mate. “I’m reading The Princess Bride right now, it came out a few years ago and it’s really interesting, my parents got me it over Summer. You’d like it, it has a dashing hero and a princess in trouble. You’d also get a kick out of the other characters. It’s something you’d read before you decide to use me as a heater at night.”   
“Sounds cool. I’ll have to borrow it at some point, probably after you finish it. Also, I don’t use you as a heater! I use you as a pillow, there is a difference.. Anyways, your turn to ask, this time refrain from shouting ‘Shakespeare’ at me.” The grin that Sirius wears now is more relaxed, either an effect of the drugs or the company he’s in, or the fact that he’s happy. Maybe thinking about the sort of awkward night ritual they now have has made him feel a bit happier.  
“Yeah yeah. It’s not my fault I didn’t prepare for this.” Remus smiles, it’s the shy broken smile he gets when he’s nervous, or when he’s worried someone will be offended, to Sirius it’s the smile that he associates with Remus being open about himself. “What muggle thing is your favourite? And yes, that could have been phrased better but I’m high and unprepared.”   
Sirius laughs, less the sad bark and more the amused yip; everything about him is a bit dog like, it’s rather cute though. “I would say you, but you aren’t muggle. I’ll have to go with leather jackets then, they’re so awesome. I’m really jealous that James gets to go as the guy from Grease to the party.”   
Mentioning the party makes Remus stiffen up even as he was half way through a laugh at the comment about him being Sirius’s favourite thing, which had to have been some attempt at humour. “You aren’t going to try and talk me into going, are you? Because I don’t want to talk about that Pads.” Sirius waves at him in the ‘nah I’m just saying’ kind of way. “Good. I just hate the way people act about it.”  
“I understand, I just wish you’d come. I don’t want to be alone is all, I was even hoping you’d dress up with me. I think you’d look pretty great in costume. But I’m not going to pressure you or anything.” He smiles and tries to distract Remus from that topic with more questions about things he likes, and dislikes, and also oddly enough not one question about his relationships or lack of them. He did manage to distract Remus from the thoughts of costumes and Sirius in costumes. But the idea of dressing up with Sirius for something public, where people could see and maybe think them together, that stuck with him for a few days. And he knows that it’s just friendly, but he wants to hope for more, and if not, it won’t be that bad to spend time with his friends while awkwardly avoiding the thoughts of Sirius not being his.

“Hey Padfoot! Come here, I wanna talk to you about something.” Remus calls his friend over from the others, hoping to bring up the idea of costumes for the party, if Sirius had been serious about that, which he really hoped he had been because it was all he had been able to think of. Sirius takes his sweet time, the mop of inky black that Sirius takes such pride in is moved away from the stunning eyes that Remus is drawn into, it takes a minute for him to realise Sirius is right in front of him, waiting for him to say something else. The smirk is teasing, and good-natured, it makes Remus cough and start talking quickly.  
“Oh..right, uh. Hi. The other night you said something about costumes, about us... Uh, have you already got yours? Or...would you be willing to dress up with me? I mean, if you wanted to, you don’t have to, I just...nevermind. I think I misheard you anyway, probably...if you don’t mind I’ll just...” Remus rambles a bit before shutting up entirely, realising that it might be stupid to ask about it and stupider to make it seem like he doesn’t want to go with him even though he does, and even though Sirius probably already got a date or something, and if he didn’t he most definitely already had a costume, since it would have to be perfect for Sirius Black to wear it, and with only three weeks left there was no way he wasn’t prepared already.  
“You want to go with me? Really, because if you do we could figure something out? I mean we could do something based on what you like, or popular stuff at the moment? I’m excited, if you want to that is, I could figure something out? If you didn’t want to think about it, or in case you change your mind about going. I have an idea already! I think you’d love it, and I would like it too, probably so there is no problems.” Sirius is hopeful, silver-grey eyes gleaming with hope, and Remus’ heart leaps at the look of unbridled happiness in his eyes and the smile he’s giving to Remus is so pure and happy. The poor boy doubts he’ll make it to Halloween if Sirius looks at him like that for too much longer, he’s already doing his best not to melt into a puddle of love-sick teenager.  
“I...I don’t mind, I don’t have experience with costumes or anything. As long as you don’t make me wear a dress or something like that, because I don’t want it to be really awkward.” He nervously smiles, but there is excitement in his whiskey eyes and the expression is almost enough to make Sirius kiss him, almost. But he knows the boundaries set by the Code of ‘Bro’ and he knows that he can’t do that lest he make Remus feel awkward. And that is the last thing he wants to do at this point in time, not when he’s so close to him, even if it isn’t the way he really wants.  
“Great. I’ll set it all up, and you won’t be wearing a dress. I promise!” With a quick half hug and a grin Sirius is off to who knows where to start working on costumes. Remus feels happy, and nervous for whatever Sirius will do. But mostly he feels like he’s just set himself on a path of danger, he’s made a wall and he can’t go back now. He’s in love with Sirius Black and he can’t stop thinking about that fact as he awaits anxiously the costumes.

Three weeks of being measured, of having Lily walk in and ask questions about fabric and preferences on sleeve length and how tight pants should be, Remus is adequately worried, he’s not sleeping and the full moon was two weeks previous, so it’s all on the fear of tomorrow, of Halloween, even with Sirius keeping him grounded at night he can hardly sleep with the worry of what might happen. The only luck he has is it Hallow’s Eve is the day of the new moon, when he is least affected by his condition. But he’s still worried about what Sirius has done and what that means for him and his emotions.  
The morning of the party, Sirius is bouncing around as excited as a puppy, he won’t let anyone but Lily see the costumes, and Lily won’t tell Remus no matter how much he begs her to give him a clue because he needs to know something before he screams. The fear is very very real, and is visible in his eyes as he sits through his normal Tuesday classes, awaiting the Feast and the party that will be after it. The Marauders are nervous for him, all but Sirius who promises he’ll love it. James laughs and makes a joke about how there probably is no costume and they are going to go in the nude, it does not help the knotted feeling in his stomach nor does the mental image of Sirius that pops into his head unbidden and won’t leave the rest of the day. There is a reason he doesn’t go to these things, a reason he doesn’t do Halloween, and he’s just now remembering, it’s the nerves of someone finding out and judging him, whether for being a werewolf, or for being in love with someone so far out of his league. But he knows that won’t happen, and if it does he still has his friends, or he hopes he will.  
“Alright Sirius, the party starts in twenty minutes, everyone else is gone. Can I please see the costume, I’ve been on the verge of vomiting all day from being scared about this.” He’s sat on his bed, watching Sirius bounce around the room wearing a bathrobe and nothing else that he can see. Merlin does he wish the robe was tied tighter, because a teenager can only have so much restraint around someone he very much likes, and Sirius is not being a help in his quest not to force him to miss the party for something he hopes would be better.  
“Okay, you’ve been patient enough! Although you were pretty impatient during the feast.” He grins, and makes a show of thinking over what to do, with a flick of his wand Sirius brings the costumes out from the place he had hidden them. He smiles nervously, waiting for more of a reaction than wide honey coloured eyes. He’s starting to get nervous when minutes go by and Remus has yet to move or blink.  
“Oh Sirius!” The reaction is definitely a pleasant one, long arms are thrown around his neck and he’s being kissed by soft lips. It wasn’t what he expected, but he certainly is glad he got something this particular reaction from the costumes, and possibly just from him if his wistful thinking can be allowed a moment of rampant thought.“This is amazing, you remembered what I told you. This is...this is beautiful! Thank you so much Sirius.”  
The costume Sirius had spent three weeks making was a Sleeping Beauty inspired costume, he had gotten Lily’s help with the design since he hadn’t seen the movie and didn’t know at all what it was to look like. But it came together well, a male version of Princess Aurora’s dress for Remus, and the Prince Philip’s costume for Sirius. The shirt for Remus’ costume changes between blue and pink like in the movie, and it is shaped perfectly for him, made as well as magic could do, which is to say nearly perfect. And Sirius has a matching Prince Phillip costume, red cape and sword included as appears the prince in the 1959 Disney classic. Sirius hadn’t realised the implication of the costume, but he didn’t care, let people think they were a couple it would keep roaming hands from his Moony, even if it wasn’t established if Remus was his.  
“Well...yeah? I thought you would like it, but not this much.” He smiles, referring to their lips that are mere millimetres apart. Remus kisses him again, making a sound that was probably happiness, possibly it was him about to go insane and that was why he was kissing Sirius, either way Sirius would take the kisses until he’s hexed or until Remus starts screaming. Neither of these things happen, rather Remus smiles shyly at him.  
“I love them. So, if you’re Prince Phillip does that mean you want to be with me in ‘that’ way? Or is it just because it matches? Because I would really really like it if it were ‘that way’ because I would feel a lot better about the kisses if the feeling was returned and I wasn’t doing something completely inappropriate and wrong.” Remus is nervous again, though the happiness that shines in his eyes makes the answer that leaves Sirius’s lips in a breathless sigh so much easier.  
“Yes. I want to be with you in that way, I want to be with you in every way you will let me be, Remus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second work on here. I'm actually proud of this one, and I hope that anyone reading this likes it because it was something I was happy to write.
> 
> If anyone wants to send me a prompt for a fic, not only Harry Potter related, you can do so to my Tumblr @fandoms-make-me-kry , I am in a lot of fandoms, and will try to write for them. If anyone asks that is.


End file.
